


Imagination

by Yulaty



Series: EQUALS [4]
Category: Equals (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inspired by Equals (2016), M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Imagination

โพเคยเล่าถึงความฝันของเขาให้ผมฟัง เขาฝันถึงการบิน ล่องลอย ความรู้สึกเป็นอิสระจากแรงโน้มถ่วง อิสระจากทุกอย่าง จักรวาลสวยงามกว่าเมื่อเห็นด้วยตาเปล่า เป็นจินตนาการฟุ้งเฟ้อที่เขาใช้ยึดเหนี่ยวจิตใจเอาไว้ ทำให้ทรงตัวอยู่ได้ตลอดช่วงปีที่ผ่านมา

ผมเล่าให้เขาฟัง ความฝันครั้งแรกของผม ภาพความโหดร้ายเสียยิ่งกว่าสิ่งที่เกิดขี้นเพนนินซูลา ลงลึกรายละเอียดไปเท่าไหนก็จำไม่ได้ ผมไม่ได้ยินเสียงตัวเอง กลับมาสู่ความเป็นจริงก็ตอนที่มือชื้น ๆ ของโพบีบมือของผมแน่นจนเจ็บ และสีหน้าของเขาก็ดูไม่สู้ดีนัก เห็นอย่างนั้นแล้วพลันอะไรในหัวก็หายวับไปกับตา ผมรุดเข้าจูบปลอบประโลมใจเขา รั้งมาโอบกอดหลวม ๆ ศีรษะของเขาซบไหล่ผมอยู่นิ่ง ๆ มือของเขายกขึ้นลูบหลังผม และเมื่อถึงเวลาต้องเข้านอนมือนั้นก็หยุดลงอย่างไม่เต็มใจนัก

ผมบอกให้เขานอนหันหลังให้ โพอิดออดเล็กน้อยแต่สุดท้ายก็ขดตัวเหมือนฟีตัสแล้วผลอยหลับไป ผมนอนซ้อนอยู่ข้างหลัง แขนข้างหนึ่งสอดเข้าใต้ลำตัวช่วงเอว อีกข้างวางพาดผ่าน ร่างของโพเพรียวบางกว่าที่ตาเห็น เขาตัวเล็กเสียจนผมโอบกอดไว้ได้ทั้งตัว ใช้ทั้งตัวของผมบดบังเขาไว้ได้ และมันคงดีกว่านี้ หากผมจะช่วยบังไม่ให้ความคิดความรู้สึกด้านลบเข้าไปในหัวของเขาได้ คงดี หากผมจะปกป้องเขาจากทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างไว้ได้ด้วยตัวผมเอง

 

ผมอยากพาเขาออกไปสัมผัสอิสระที่ใฝ่ฝันหา คว้ามันมากอดเก็บไว้อยู่กับตัว อยากเห็นริมฝีปากที่น่าป้อนจูบให้เป็นแสนเป็นล้านครั้งนั่นฉีกยิ้มกว้างเสียจนตาปิด ผมอยากเห็นเขามีความสุข

 

คืนนั้น ผมฝันถึงทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่อยากให้เกิดขึ้น บริเวณรอบข้างล้อมรายด้วยพรรณไม้นานาชนิด บรรยากาศเอื่อยอ่อนสบายตัว กลิ่นดินกรุ่นลอยมาตามลมผสมเกสรดอกไม้ ดวงอาทิตย์กำลังคล้อยต่ำใกล้ลับขอบ ขนาดของดาวฤกษ์สีเหลืองดวงนั้นใหญ่ขึ้นกว่าที่จำได้หลายเท่าตัว ดวงตาของเขาที่สะท้อนภาพของมันตรึงสายตาของผมไม่ให้ไปไหน พวงแก้มเรื่อสีอ่อน ทั่วทั้งร่างเราสองคนอาบย้อมแสงสีส้มอ่อน มุมปากของเขากดยิ้มแบบที่ผมไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน

ช่างงดงาม สมกับที่เป็นเพียงภาพฝัน


End file.
